


A Meaningful Christmas Gift

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Smut, Ficlet, Gift Giving, Hand Jobs, M/M, Malex, Not Beta Read, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Another Malex Christmas fic in which they exchange gifts for the first timeBased on a smut prompt but it’s not overly smutty
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 19
Kudos: 61





	A Meaningful Christmas Gift

A loud crash from the kitchen is what awoke Alex early Christmas morning. He sat up and looked around the empty room, at the empty bed beside him and took pause as his heart stopped pounding erratically. No Michael and no Buffy. The noise was clearly one of them. He reached for his prosthesis but took his time for the sound hadn’t come again so he wasn’t overly concerned. He still knew he needed to investigate though.

Alex pulled on a pair of sweatpants then grabbed his robe before making his way in the direction of the noise. He padded into the kitchen and stopped to admire the sight that filled his heart and made him soar.

Buffy was sitting on the floor, tail wagging as she stared up at Michael who was attempting to scold her for trying to steal the food he was prepping. Alex couldn’t help the wide grin that spread over his lips as Michael dropped to his knees and wagged a finger at her. Buffy merely licked the traces of food from his finger so Michael scoffed again then hurried to the sink to wash his hands.

His bare feet, uncovered legs and exposed ass cheeks just added to both the endearing way Alex looked at and felt about him. He crossed his arms then leaned against the door frame as he silently watched Michael running back and forth around the tiny kitchen.

Alex turned and quietly went in search of something. When he returned, Michael was still in a frazzle so he softly cleared his throat.

Michael turned around and looked at Alex; his face lit up with love as Alex held up a piece of mistletoe. Michael used his telekinesis to lift it from Alex’s hand as he moved towards him. The mistletoe floating in the air above them, Michael gently cupped Alex’s face in his hands and kissed him. A slow, gentle kiss that quickly escalated as Alex’s hands closed over Michael’s naked ass to pull him closer.

“I see the gift I got you fits well” Alex whispered against Michael’s ear. 

*****

_ On Christmas Eve, Michael and Alex were cramped together on the couch. Michael’s head propped on his arm while his other was wrapped around Alex. They’d intended to watch a movie but after decorating the tree, all they wanted to do was just hold each other. So they’d settled for ‘just a few minutes’ and passed the time sharing soft, gentle kisses while talking of past Christmases. _

_ Neither of them really had a happy loving memory so it was more commiserating while both in agreement that this one had already been their most memorable because they’d finally spent it with someone they loved, who loved them back and wanted to be with them. _

_ They quickly resumed their kissing when the conversation became too much for them. Despite the closeness and the romantic ambiance in the room, all the couple did was kiss and share tender touches until Michael asked if they could exchange gifts. _

_ Alex sat up and looked at the four presents under the tree. One for Michael from Alex and vice versa and the gifts they’d each bought for Buffy. He turned to Michael, smiled nervously then slowly nodded his head. _

_ Michael slipped off the couch and crawled across the room to collect the two gifts then he made his way back over but stayed seated on the floor, looking up at Alex with an equally nervous smile. _

_ “So uh at the same time or…?” Alex asked him. _

_ “You first” Michael said as he handed the wrapped gift to Alex with a trembling hand. _

_ Alex reached for it then placed his hand over Michael’s to soothe him. When that didn’t work, he placed the gift in his own lap then took Michael’s face in his embrace and kissed his lips. _

_ “Don’t be nervous” Alex whispered. “I promise” _

_ Michael nodded his head and slowly released a nervous breath. Alex picked up the gift and carefully unwrapped it to reveal a box. He removed the lid and peered inside, frowning in confusion. He reached into the box and pulled out a beaded necklace. _

_ A memory stirred in his mind; his father bursting into the toolshed, smashing Michael’s hand with a hammer before turning to him. Jesse Manes had grasped Alex’s throat, ripped the chain from his neck and sent the beads in every direction.  _

_ It had been months before Alex had returned to the toolshed and there’d been no sign of the beads. _

_ “Guerin?” He softly whispered. _

_ “I sneaked into the shed and collected them up” Michael confessed. “I uh always intended to give it back to you one day but… I kept it for myself because it… reminded me of what happened between us that day” _

_ “I… I…” Alex didn’t know what to say as tears filled his eyes. _

_ Michael reached for it, took the chain from Alex and gently affixed it around his neck. Alex grasped Michael’s hand and looked into his eyes, could barely see him through the tears as he leaned over to kiss him. _

_ “Thank you” he whispered. _

_ Alex slowly reached up and touched the beads. It had been years since he’d worn anything other than dog tags around his neck.  _

_ He saw Michael reaching for the gift with his name on it and Alex immediately began to panic. _

_ “No!” Alex cried out as he made to snatch the gift back. _

_ “Alex?” Michael frowned at him. _

_ “Guerin, don’t! Let me get you something… else” _

_ “Why?”  _

_ “I can’t… you can’t… not after  _ **_this_ ** _ ” _

_ Michael raised an eyebrow at Alex and grasped his hand. _

_ “Alex, there could be a lump of coal in here and I would still love it” he assured him “because it's from  _ **_you_ ** _ ” _

_ When Alex opened his mouth to protest, Michael kissed him. He stayed on the floor while he tore at the wrapping to reveal a novelty Christmas sweater. It looked just like the ones in the bad movies and cheesy TV specials; it was similar to the one he’d eyed off in Alex’s closet several times but the pattern was slightly different. It was Christmas coloured but instead of snowflakes and candy canes, the images were of UFOs and aliens. _

His hand immediately  _ covered his mouth to hold back a gasp of surprise as tears filled his own eyes. _

_ Alex tried to grasp it, to take the sweater from Michael but he refused to give it up. _

_ “I’m sorry” Alex whispered “It was a stupid idea and-” _

_ Michael cut off his protests with a single kiss. _

_ “I love it” he replied. “And I love you” _

*****

“It fits amazingly” Michael replied with a wide smile.

Alex’s hand slid under the sweater to caress Michael’s lower back. He pressed in even closer so Alex could feel his morning excitement against his thigh.

“Are you sure I can’t take it off?” Alex asked him.

“No!” Michael hissed. “I plan to live in it for the rest of my life”

“You don’t… don’t have to act all-”

“I’m not!”

Michael reached up and wrapped his arms around Alex’s neck, looked into his eyes and spoke with honest sincerity.

“This is the sweetest gift I’ve ever gotten” he insisted “it’s thoughtful and  _ personal _ and it… it  _ means  _ something. I love it and I truly mean it”

“Are you  _ sure _ it’s not-”

“Alex, will you  _ please  _ stop fretting?”

He leaned over and nuzzled his face against Alex’s neck.

“Should I  _ show  _ you how much I love it?” Michael murmured in his ear.

“Oh? How exactly do you plan to do that?”

Michael pulled away and took both of Alex’s hands in his then he led him into the living room. He gently pushed Alex onto the couch then climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs. Michael reached up and fingered the beaded necklace around Alex’s neck.

“I see this fits  _ you  _ well” Michael whispered.

Alex smiled then ran his hands up Michael’s naked thighs to cup his cheeks. Michael leaned in and kissed his neck.

“I love this” he continued “and I love you”

Michael trailed his caress down Alex’s naked chest then slipped his hand inside his love’s pants to grasp his cock. He leaned in and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Alex groaned into the kiss and thrust into Michael’s hand.

As they exchanged kisses, Michael pulled Alex’s hardness free and took both their cocks into his hand. He worked them both inunison as they ground against each other. 

“I love you” Alex whispered against Michael’s lips.

“Don’t mess my sweater” Michael gasped.

He lifted the knitted sweater just enough but Michael positioned themselves just right and the couple came within seconds of each other all over Alex’s naked chest.

“Merry Christmas, baby” Michael whispered. He reached for Alex’s hand, raised it to his lips and softly kissed his palm while Alex smiled up at him. “You really do love it, don’t you?” Alex asked him. “I told you, I love both you and my sweater”

  
  



End file.
